Enterprises often gather and analyze data to make decisions. Data in the form of structured data and unstructured data may be scattered across multiple databases, file servers, and user devices from both internal, and external data sources. Structured data may be contained in databases, while unstructured data, such as documents and emails, may be stored on file servers. Creating, searching, retrieving, and maintaining data in such an environment is complex and expensive. Thus, providing meaningful correlations and summarizations of such data is difficult, and can be resource-intensive, in terms of technical resources (e.g., processors, memory, network bandwidth) to retrieve, analyze, and summarize the data.